Sacrificio
by The Oldest Heart
Summary: La gran guerra ha terminado, sin embargo, alguien se aprovechó de la distracción de los ninja de Konoha para hacerse con la aldea mientras muchos de ellos batallaban. Sasuke sabe que él es la razón por la cual lo han hecho y Sakura está atrapada allí. (Mucho después de los fabulosos acontecimientos del manga 685) Sasuke y Sakura.
1. ¿Que reflejan tus pasos?

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

_**Hola, esta historia transcurre luego de la batalla que se está desarrollando en estos momentos en el manga. Aquí he elegido a mi propio enemigo final, y después de haber visto los últimos dos mangas (685 y 686) me parece que este es un Sasuke mucho más llevadero para contar una historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo I**:**

**¿Qué reflejan tus pasos?**

En Konoha, la realidad se había convertido en una pesadilla sin fin. Los shinobi estaban siendo usados como armas de guerra contra su propio pueblo y cualquier ninja que perteneciera a la aldea de la hoja debía asesinar a su propia gente. Era una guerra entre paisanos. Si un aldeano o ninja se atreviese siquiera a murmurar con algún otro algo negativo acerca del actual Hokage, inmediatamente, debía ser reportado y ejecutado.

Si no había conocido lo que era estar sola, lo iba a aprender. _No confíes en nadie, no hables con nadie. _Era su recordatorio para cada día.

Podía imaginarse que entre los propios shinobi había contrarios al Hokage, ella era uno de esos contrarios, sin embargo, la represión era tal, que el miedo podía más.

—Ya no soporto esto, no puedo más. No es posible que pretendan que mi pequeño hijo se mantenga alimentado durante un mes con tan pocos alimentos. ¿Por qué?...

La mujer solloza lastimeramente, al tiempo que la otra aldeana que esta delante de ella en la fila para recibir la comida la mira horrorizada.

—No hables conmigo, ¡Aléjate!

—No, es la policía de Konoha. —gritó alguien más al darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos. Todos corrieron.

Alaridos, llantos, rostros llenos de maldad y otros de suplicas.

Una espada fue blandida y el sonido de huesos y arterias rompiéndose acalló todo lo demás.

**'''**

_Si Naruto estuviera aquí…_

_Si… él…_

Limpió sus lágrimas mientras intentaba respirar profundamente para calmar las nauseas. Ella tampoco lo soportaba, había visto más decapitaciones en aquel corto espacio de tiempo que en toda su vida ninja. En las ramas algo se estremeció y un cuervo salió volando. O quizás salió de su mente. Sentía la paranoia apoderarse de ella. Pasaba los días recordándolos, volviéndose loca poco a poco. Era como una especie de ejercicio diario. Una distracción.

Naruto, solía dar pasos rápidos, no era extraño que sus pies chocaran entre sí. Él… era todo lo contrario. Pasos largos, acompasados y firmes, aún no lo olvidaba, podía adivinar cual de los dos se acercaba a varios metros de distancia.

¿Y los suyos? Casi no se escuchaban, y eran poco firmes.

Con la mirada en el vacío permaneció hasta caer la noche. Debía estar perdiendo el poco raciocinio que le quedaba a su cabeza. Sonrió, pues creía haber escuchado pasos en la lejanía.

Los interminables arboles cubrían el cielo, el bosque estaba sumido en un silencio chirriante y ensordecedor, la soledad del mundo se había concentrado en ese único punto, alrededor de ella. Era tan tarde que seguramente comenzarían a buscarla, no podía huir de su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho esa tarde.

Inesperadamente, descubrió ante sus ojos un rastro de huellas húmedas que se dirigían a un árbol. Huellas que antes no estaban allí.

—¿Quién anda allí? —Intentó gritar, pero lo que salió de su garganta fue su voz quebrada por el llanto reciente. Siempre se había preguntado si en el proceso, cuando la gente se está volviendo loca, saben que es eso lo que les está ocurriendo. Porque ella, en ese instante, sintió que a su cabeza no se le había zafado solo un tornillo.

—¿Por qué llorabas, Sakura? ¿Es que acaso algo anda mal? ¿Hay algo que te disguste?

—Nada… nada anda mal. Solo quería estar sola. —Respondió al instante, aliviada de no haber estado en lo cierto. Los sanguíneos ojos de aquel ninja, al que había visto en tantas ocasiones recorrer la villa, tenían esa extraña mirada.

—Muy sola, ¿No?

—… voy de regreso a la aldea —tenía tanto tiempo sin tener una conversación normal con otro shinobi… así eran ahora, títeres. Hace tiempo ya había notado que estaban siendo manipulados por _esa_ técnica maldita, hecho que solo aumentaba su desconcierto. ¿Por qué ella no estaba bajo los efectos de esa técnica?

Día tras día era testigo de las atrocidades que cometían los ninja que, una vez, juraron resguardar a los habitantes de Konoha. Los que estaban desamparados y aislados del resto del mundo shinobi, al igual que ella. Había crecido viendo a muchos de ellos ser ninja ejemplares, sirviendo al Hokage, subiendo de rango, teniendo una vida en la aldea como cualquier otro.

¿Era una especie de tortura? La mente retorcida que manejaba todos los hilos realmente quería enloquecerla sin siquiera utilizar una sola técnica sobre ella.

Sus dientes chocaron de la cólera que estaba colmando a su cuerpo. Iba a matarlo… iba a matar a esa desgracia de ser humano que era Orochimaru. No merecía ser llamado Hokage. Aquella silla le quedaba grande.

Escuchó pasos lentos y firmes detrás de sí. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró. De fondo, sonó el grito estrangulado del ninja que había estado siguiéndola.

Se detuvo, no porque así lo quisiera, simplemente su cuerpo se paralizó, su cabeza era un torbellino.

Las pisadas eran decididas y rítmicas, como ella muy bien sabía que eran. Pero eso no podía ser cierto… estaba tan concentrada, intentado adivinar si era o no realidad, que podía diferenciar el sonido de la tierra húmeda hundiéndose del sonido del pasto siendo aplastado.

—Sakura

—¡Sasuke-kun! —se volteó al instante, observó su atractivo rostro una vez más.

—He entrado, ahora tú sales —aún estaba impresionada, sin embargo el significado de las palabras del Uchiha la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que no quieres estar aquí, si no, entonces ¿Por que estabas llorando?

La descolocó saber que él había estado observándola, no obstante, se apresuró a seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Yo… voy a matarlo. No le perdonaré lo que ha hecho de la aldea. —Asumió que él estaba enterado de todo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Entonces, _estamos juntos en esto_. No me iré. Mis padres están aquí. Además de toda la gente de Konoha que no son más que victimas de ese maldito monstruo.

El moreno le dio una mirada a su expresión, comprobando que iba acorde con la determinación de sus palabras. El brillo mortecino de la luna de esa noche combinaba con la gélida brisa que soplaba a través de los arboles.

Comenzó a caminar.

—No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que nos encuentren.

**'''**

No decía una palabra. Solo permanecía con esa cara que no podía descifrar y a Sakura le carcomían las ganas de decirle tantas cosas, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron peleando en la guerra no hubo oportunidad alguna para algo que se acercara a una conversación. Repentinamente, se detuvo justo antes de que terminase el bosque y quedaran de frente a la aldea.

—Enfrentaré a Orochimaru, mientras tanto, tú sacarás a tus padres de aquí. Luego ve a la aldea de la nube por ayuda, allí están Kakashi y Naruto con los aliados.

—¿Y tú? —pregunto ipso facto.

_¿No lo había dicho ya?_ Seguía manteniendo una actitud impasible, aunque estaba comenzando a impacientarse ante tanta dificultad por parte de Sakura para acatar órdenes.

—… me enfrentaré con Orochimaru.

—Entonces te esperaremos.

—Que no. Sakura. Te irás con tus padres a buscar ayuda para el resto de la gente que está aquí y es inocente, como tú misma dijiste.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, prestando atención a la oscuridad de los de él. Aunque no dijo nada, todo su cuerpo gritaba que no le haría caso.

—Concéntrate en encontrar a tus padres.

Después de decir aquellas palabras con toda la severidad que pudo, se marchó atento a que no lo siguiera.

Afortunadamente, le hizo caso y no fue tras él. El plan no iría bien si ella estaba allí durante más tiempo. La terquedad que siempre había caracterizado a su personalidad solo había logrado aumentar con los años, igual que la idiotez de Naruto. Los dos eran demasiado obstinados. Pensó, sin fijarse en su propia obstinación.

Como lo esperaba, cuando llegó a la que solía ser la oficina de Tsunade, ninguno de los ninja intentó atacarlo o interponerse en su camino. Estaban esperándolo.

—Sasuke… ¡Bienvenido! —le pareció la cosa más inédita verlo sentado allí, a sus anchas, en la silla del líder de la aldea.

—Tomarás mi cuerpo como una vez te prometí, pero esta vez será a cambio de que dejes a la aldea de la hoja en paz. —fue al grano y sin protocolos.

Orochimaru sonrió con satisfacción. —Vaya, ¿Y ese repentino cambio de opinión, Sasuke?

—Mi única meta aquí es proteger la villa a la que una vez los Uchiha pertenecimos. —Sabía que el Sannin conocía mejor que nadie que uno de sus deseos era reafirmar su clan, así que para él era entendible un sacrificio.

—Perfecto, —los ojos del ninja brillaban con una trastocada maldad. —pero no será tan fácil, Sasuke. Es un proceso que lleva su preparación, proceso que solo podía comenzar cuando decidieras venir a entregarme tu cuerpo. La cantidad de poder que posees es tal que amerita un procedimiento muy bien ejecutado para que todo salga bien. Tu resistente anatomía me permitirá realizar tantas técnicas como…

—Ya sé todo eso. ¿Cuándo dejarás la villa?—lo apresuró para que dejara de hablar acerca de tanta mierda codiciosa.

—Bien… —sonrió placenteramente, la hostilidad del moreno no podía arruinarle su regocijo, era como un pequeño niño malvado con un juguete nuevo, porque sabía muy bien que Sasuke tenía algún plan para intentar acabar con él, pero al haber entrado a Konoha mientras ésta estaba bajo su poder, había comenzado mal—. Por supuesto que lo antes posible, Sasuke, sin embargo necesito terminar algunos experimentos relacionados con nuestro trato y que es imposible que interrumpa ahora, se llevará un poco más de tiempo, creeme que si dependiese de mí me iría hoy mismo para finiquitar nuestro acuerdo. —Los ojos serprentinos se agrandaron al terminar de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

**'''**

Así que allí estaba, nuevamente en un calabozo subterráneo, no tan espacioso como el antiguo y al parecer con menos habitaciones, pero con el mismo ambiente pesado y frío. Orochimaru se había encargado de remodelar la aldea a sus gustos. Solo esperaba que Sakura hubiera hecho caso a sus órdenes, ya había sido demasiado que la dejara quedarse por más tiempo en la aldea, pero al tratarse de su familia él no iba a contrariarla.

A esas alturas seguramente ya iba en camino al país del Rayo. Probablemente estaría acampando con sus padres en algún bosque. Era media noche y…

Los pensamientos del Uchiha fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pisadas acercándose. Luego, al fondo del pasillo se escuchaban voces discutiendo. Seguramente algún detenido u otra presa experimental de Orochimaru. Dudaba que hubiera dejado las antiguas mañas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, había estado durante todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando escuchó claramente la voz que había estado discutiendo en la lejanía, su sangre hirvió.

Sakura acababa de entrar a la habitación entre empujones y forcejones, para encontrarse con la mirada seria y el seño fruncido del Uchiha.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

* * *

_**Pues sí, que Sakura es una cabezona y no le hizo caso. ¡A ver cómo se la llevan estos dos ahora! **_

_**Bueno, como he dicho, esto ocurre después de la guerra que estamos viendo ahora en manga y que solo sabe Kishimoto cómo acabará. Para los próximos capítulos desarrollaré mucho más de eso. En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Abrazos!  
**_


	2. Como cuando alguien muere

**Capítulo II: Como cuando alguien se muere**

* * *

No podía ocultar lo cabreado que estaba. Sin embargo, lo intentaba.

―Eso debería preguntar yo, Sasuke-kun…

_Tsk._ Se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor sería ignorarla, en esos precisos instantes no se creía capaz de manejar el vocabulario más amable de todos.

Estaba tan mosqueado que terminaría diciéndole nuevamente que era una buena para nada. Cosa que ella había logrado desmentir, al menos cuando lo salvó de aquella maldita dimensión. Pero ahora, con esas actitudes estaba sacándolo de quicio otra vez.

―Así que sacrificarte, ¿Ese es tu plan? ―continuó, sus dientes apretados indicaban que había ira contenida, sin embargo, solo le dedicó una mirada que parecía querer traspasarla y luego, simplemente, apartó la vista. No le pensaba dar explicaciones. Bien, siempre tan comunicativo.

Sasuke le dirigió la mirada nuevamente, preguntándose qué rayos se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando decidió llegar hasta esa instancia por él. Porque era eso lo peor, que estaba allí por él, si no, sus reclamos no hubiesen sido tan airados.

¿Es que ella realmente pensaba que podía salvarlo? La observó con intensidad y un dejo de rencor. Iba a arruinarlo todo con su presencia allí, se lo veía venir, pero mientras pudiera no le iba a permitir tal cosa. Sin saberlo, ella estaba reafirmando las razones por las que estaba con Orochimaru otra vez.

En la habitación solo había una cama, así que ella había preferido estar en una esquina, curando las pequeñas heridas en sus brazos.

—Duerme.

Se levantó del lecho, donde había permanecido sentado y recostado a la pared. Ocupó el piso apoyando su brazo en su katana. Sakura no pudo evitarlo y durante unos segundos lo observó como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Él la enfrentó esperando que se atreviera a hacer algún comentario.

Cuando Sakura apenas rozaba la cama ya la pregunta había sido hecha.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres?

―Los envié al País del Rayo en una babosa.

_Tonta_. Pensó. Él se daba el gusto de responder solo lo que le apetecía y ella, en cambio, tontamente le respondía sin pensar. ¿Es que no se podía controlar?

―Lo que hiciste fue una total imprudencia. Es _estúpido._

En su mente se instaló el eco de su última _amabilísima_ palabra.

_Estúpido_. ¿Con que era… _estúpida_? Si ya lo sabía ella, no obstante, él no era el más indicado para llamarla por ese calificativo. Puesto que él era inmensamente _estúpido_ si no se daba por enterado de lo bastante y verdaderamente _estúpido_ que era unirse a Orochimaru otra vez.

Bien, no le había respondido en el acto, se felicitó. Y ahora, le respondería lo que merecía.

―Si hablamos de estupidez, entonces, no puedo competir contigo.

**'''**

Toda la noche sus pensamientos se mantuvieron en sus padres, solo rezaba porque esos dos pudieran llegar a salvo, no podía dejar las preocupaciones de lado pese a que había enviado a una de sus babosas con ellos. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de preocupación por parte de su madre y el llanto dramático de su padre. Lo mejor era que no estuviesen allí, Orochimaru podría querer utilizarlos para chantajearla y eso nunca sería capaz de perdonárselo a sí misma. La única culpable sería ella.

Se removió incomoda en la cama, procurando dormirse con la espalda hacia él. No quería enfrentarlo luego de la horrible contestación que le había dado. No sabía por qué, pero en lugar de bien, se había sentido avergonzada. Tratándolo así no lo iba a convencer de escapar con ella.

Por una parte, la rabia estaba consumiendo sus entrañas, y por la otra, la nostalgia le gritaba cuanto lo extrañaba. Una lucha de egos. El egoísmo de Sasuke al tomar aquellas decisiones sin que le importase nada más, y el de ella, por quererlo de vuelta, al de antes, a cualquier costo.

Simplemente no podía concebir tal idea, que Sasuke pretendiese darle su vida a ese repugnante ser viperino. Estaba dando su vida por la aldea, por ellos, no era un egoísta en ese sentido pero ¿Por qué sentía que era esa la solución? ¿Por qué dejaba todo recaer sobre sus hombros? ¿Por qué todo lo debía hacer él solo? No podía dejar de pensar que, esa, era una actitud no menos que egoísta.

En plena madrugada, alguien abrió la puerta. Era un guardia requiriéndole a Sasuke reunirse con su antiguo maestro. A pesar de que no podía ver el exterior, estaba segura de que ya había amanecido y Sasuke aún no volvía.

Estaba tan ensimismada planeando cómo escapar de allí e ir por él que no escuchó pasos o ruido alguno. Al reaccionar, encontró a un gran hombre ubicado bajo el umbral, acto seguido éste fue empujado dentro de la habitación.

Era corpulento y a través de sus ropas se marcaban unos músculos poco desdeñables, sin embargo lo más impresionante era su altura. El rostro ensombrecido de aquel ser no dejaba hacer conjeturas acerca de su estado psicológico, pero cuando al fin dio unos pocos pasos todo el cuerpo de Sakura entró en estado de alarma. Sus ojos de locura eran tan sanguíneos como los de aquel shinobi en el bosque, era uno de esos que había perdido su identidad y su razón.

Con talante cuidadoso y calculador, se levantó de la cama y se mantuvo en guardia siguiendo los movimientos de aquel hombre desconocido que caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a oler las sabanas.

―Tu olor es… irresistiblemente tentador.

Un pervertido, lo que le faltaba.

―Más vale que calles y te muevas a un rincón lejos de mí. Ahora ―remarcó su última palabra.

El hombre rió entre dientes.

―No te preocupes, solo quiero matarte ―su risa se transformó en carcajada.

No tuvo tiempo de defenderse, aquel ser odioso estaba estrangulando su cuello y la había estrellado contra la pared cuando pudo volver a mirar claramente. Sus intentos por separar las gruesas y fuertes manos de su atacante eran en vano, una masa de músculos de un tamaño casi grosero y ella una pequeña presa bajo su poder.

Las carcajadas aumentaban a la par que Sakura luchaba por oxígeno, era algo insano y escalofriante lo que había en la actitud del gigante.

―Estás… demente.

―Gracias, es un cumplido, aunque venga de alguien tan débil.

Bajó los parpados, y en esa oscuridad plena se permitió concentrarse. Colocó su mano derecha totalmente rígida, una posición de manos que recordaba mucho a la de Lee.

― ¿No sabías que la técnica… es más importante que el músculo?

Dio un golpe rápido y certero justamente en medio de la yugular, una pequeña descarga de chakra y el hombre había caído al suelo. Finalmente, podía sentir el oxígeno recorrer libremente su sistema respiratorio.

Sasuke, estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, con lo que a Sakura le pareció el rastro de lo que hacía pocos instantes había sido una sonrisa. Podía sentirla todavía. Como cuando alguien se muere y crees que en cualquier momento saldrá de algún rincón como si nada, aunque ya no esté.

El Sannin estaba detrás de él observando con curiosidad mórbida. Una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro mientras sus ojos la traspasaron. Hasta allí llegaban sus recuerdos.

**'''**

―Sasuke…

No hubo respuesta. Pero tampoco pregunta.

―Sasuke… vámonos de aquí. Busquemos a Naruto.

―Eso es lo que siempre has querido…

Respondió a los delirios de ella, llevaba todo el día durmiendo profundamente. Sus parpados inamovibles estaban recuperando su clásico color rosa, el que habían perdido luego de aquel enfrentamiento.

Solo por ese acontecimiento había preferido postergar requerirle a su mentor la liberación de Sakura, prefería que descansara. Aun así seguía siendo imperante alejarla de allí para poder hacerles creer a todos que él había muerto eliminando a Orochimaru, con algún sello que le costase su propia existencia. Quería poder irse en paz y dejarlos rehacer sus vidas en Konoha, sin lazos de tragedia como eran todos los referidos a los Uchiha. Quizás en otro lugar podría restaurar su clan y hacerlo diferente. Mejor.

Sakura se restregó los ojos con pereza, se estiró y contorsionó como un digno gato lo haría. Sin querer, su blusa que había sido rasgada en la pelea dejaba al descubierto su sostén negro, y un poco más.

El moreno observó la escena con fingido desapego. Paradójicamente, parecía hipnotizado mirando hacia aquel punto sin pestañear.

Maldijo por lo bajo con más satisfacción que molestia, pero incapaz de reconocerlo.

La cubriría con las sabanas, decidió.

Cuando se encontró de pie frente a ella su sharingan se activó. Con la misma frialdad con la que lo usaría para dañar a un enemigo, con esa misma lo utilizó para detallar la vista ante sus ojos. De manera expedita y eficaz, todo estaba quedando grabado en su memoria. Sobre todo una parte: su rostro durmiente.

Repentinamente, apretó los parpados y se preguntó qué estaba tratando de hacer, respuesta que convenientemente no se molestó en conseguir, la cubrió y volvió a su lugar.

**'''**

Los parpados le dolían y los ojos le escocían, aquel sueño había sido todo menos reparador, ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Quince minutos?

Se sintió tentada a estirarse pero el sonido de una conversación en el pasillo la hizo optar por no hacer el menor ruido.

Orochimaru y Sasuke estaban hablando de ella, había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado por el ser viperino.

―¿Sabes por qué la elegí, verdad Sasuke?

En su mente intentó recrear la expresión del Uchiha, alguna muy seria o quizás una de… ¿Complicidad?

No hubo respuesta, cosa que aumentó el misterio encerrado en toda esa situación que desde un principio siempre se había planteado como sospechosa. Primero ¿Por qué ella no estaba bajo la técnica maldita? luego ¿Por qué no la había matado de la manera miserable en la que había matado a tantos otros? Y, finalmente ¿Por qué Orochimaru la había enviado a una celda junto con Sasuke?

Tantas _atenciones_ la desconcertaban. ¿Debía sentirse _halagada_? Pues todo apuntaba, sin pensarlo demasiado, a que Orochimaru sentía una aversión definitiva hacia ella. Siendo un poco más racional, podría ser parte de un plan mucho más enrevesado en el cual ella era una pieza clave, y ni siquiera era de su conocimiento el por qué.

El Sannin rió con suficiencia―. Vamos Sasuke, yo sé lo que está en tu cabeza ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

―No fastidies.

Acompasados, lentos pero decididos, los pasos de Sasuke comenzaron a crear eco en todo el lugar.

Las bisagras de la puerta aún chirriaban cuando el iris rojizo encontró al verde. La puerta quedó entreabierta, a través de la rendija se asomaba el ojo del moreno. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ella. No recordaba que su mirada pudiese causarle tanto temor.

* * *

_Hola, como han visto, hay varias cositas acerca de Sasuke que no sabemos. Y allí entra Orochimaru, que parece saber más de lo que seguramente a Sasuke le gustaría. ¿Qué creen que tiene Sasuke en su cabeza? _

_Además: ¿Les gusta el lemmon? ¿Lime? ¿Nada?_

_Por cierto, lamento la tardanza. Por decidir no tomar vacaciones tengo casi todos los días ocupados. Espero estar libre de la U al menos para septiembre._

_¡Abrazos!_


	3. Capítulo III: No es culpa de nadie

**_Hola, pues esto, que aquí les dejo el capítulo tercero. Recordando que en el pasado lo dejamos con un poco de tensión entre Sasuke y Sakura, sobre todo por parte de él que la miró dormir. Éste tiene drama, pasión y hasta una parte de comedia. Espero que lo disfruten. _**

**Capítulo III: No es culpa de nadie.**

Suponía que las personas cuerdas poseían un recoveco de locura en su cerebro, igual que aquellos que estaban locos tenían un espacio de cordura en sus mentes. Pero eso no parecía cumplirse con su antiguo compañero. Apartó las ganas de arrugar, quemar y destruir la carta que tenía en sus manos. Orochimaru estaba consumido por la maldad, no había compasión en su alma.

Releyó la carta, con aire meditabundo. De manera cínica el sannin le informaba la casi infinita cantidad de formas que conocía y que usaría para torturar y matar a los aldeanos y ninja que tenía secuestrados en su propia aldea, si algún shinobi o aliado de Konoha asomaba sus narices por la frontera. Tsunade le creía. Además de eso, comentaba _felizmente_ lo muy útiles que le estaban resultando los pergaminos con técnicas de Konoha, incluyendo por supuesto las prohibidas. La cara le ardía, el patrimonio de Konoha.

Estaba obligándolos a violentar una regla shinobi milenaria; mezclar los sentimientos en una misión era lo peor que se podía hacer. Y él estaba arrastrándolos a un huracán de emocionalidad, estaba utilizando como escudo a los familiares de los que poseían las armas y el poder ninja. La Quinta sabía que no estaba enfrentándose a un rival ninja común, era más una especie de bandido inescrupuloso sediento de poder. Como todos los de su calaña. Volvió a leer las líneas en las que amenazaba con destruir cualquier documento o pergamino en el que hubiese evidencia de que en ese lugar había existido una aldea con formación shinobi, eliminaría todo cuanto hubiese que pudiese servir para enseñar a próximas generaciones. Jadeó, había tantos jutsus ninja allí, tantos que podrían perfeccionarse y que aún no se le habían enseñado a los niños. Era la gente, la historia, la cultura de Konoha lo que Orochimaru amenazaba con destruir. Era todo. Borrarlos del mapa. Si hacían algo, si se movían, perderían demasiado.

Ceñuda miró al vacío, quizás estaba siendo testigo de la pequeña porción de lucidez que le había tocado a su ex compañero.

**'''**

Las respuestas aún estaban siendo muy esquivas para ella, los días que habían transcurrido había estado prácticamente sola y encerrada. La rutina se repetía ese día; Sasuke salía con el cabello humedecido del pequeño cuarto de baño que había al fondo del lugar, terminando de arreglar sus ropas se marchaba sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Por supuesto que a ella no se le permitía asomar ni la nariz. La parte más o menos buena del día era cuando regresaba. Reiteradamente había estado teniendo gestos con ella. Alguna palabra, algún comentario que lograra generar integración y compañerismo entre ellos. La última vez le había traído unas frutas muy frescas y jugosas.

―Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad.

Sakura lo miró irresoluta, él comenzaba las conversaciones de formas poco convencionales.

―Te vi peleando aquel día. Podrías irte de aquí caminando si así lo desearas ―continuó ―. Claro, eso habría sido posible antes de que Orochimaru montase la barrera humana que se ha montado.

Demasiada información. Las preguntas brotaron a borbotones de sus labios y él se limitó a responder:

―Los aldeanos fueron trasladados a las fronteras de Konoha, junto a ellos están los guardias de Orochimaru, si cualquiera de la aldea de la hoja que esté afuera, o algún aliado, intentase entrar... los aldeanos serían exterminados sin piedad, frente a sus ojos, a modo de escarmiento. ¿Queda claro que tampoco se puede salir de aquí?

La ironía en su pregunta iba aderezada con ira. Sakura se llevó las manos a su cabeza, obligándola a mantenerse fría. Sentía tanto haber enviado a sus padres así… solos. ¿Y si habían sido capturados?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada tan gélida como la noche que amenazaba con abarcar el cielo.

Él se lo había advertido, se lo había repetido incluso, la acusó mentalmente. Ahora todo esto se les había venido encima sin darse cuenta. Ella estaba destrozándole los nervios gracias a la carga emocional que representaba tener a alguien tan cercano viviendo allí mismo. Y ahora, hasta las preocupaciones que no hubiese sentido estando solo se agolpaban en sus sesos, justo como le ocurría a ella, que estaba allí masajeando sus sienes como si eso fuese a darle la salida mágica a la tragedia que se acercaba.

Sabía muy bien que de no estar Sakura allí no le hubiese preocupado la vida de los aldeanos, o al menos no a la escala en la que le estaba mortificando aquella situación. No hubo un solo momento en su pasado en el que no estuviese consciente de que los sentimientos que, especialmente ella, producía en él lo hacían…

Débil.

Cuanto odiaba sentirse así, pensó con amargura.

Quizás ya hubiese acabado con Orochimaru, y hasta la posible masacre no hubiese podido ser imaginada por sus cabezas. Sin embargo, había algo que lo detenía: _¿Cómo lo hacía si Orochimaru la estaba utilizando como escudo frente a él?_ No podía pelear mientras tuviese que estar cuidando de ella.

Su parte racional estaba abandonándolo. Mientras más lo sopesaba, más sentido le encontraba. La culpable de la gravedad de los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo era ella. Solo había sido útil para el Sannin.

Y él estaba siendo todo lo que siempre intentó no ser. Sus nudillos se tornaron de un blanco mucho más pálido que el resto de su piel. Sus ojos, de un color carmesí aterrador.

Débil, incapaz, inútil, un simple observador ante la tragedia. Los recuerdos vívidos de su pasado concurrían en su mente y se mezclaban con los rostros de pavor que había visto en la gente que era llevada a la frontera, sin saber su destino, sin otra cosa que esperanzas de poder proteger a los niños.

El mundo era un lugar horrible.

Inesperadamente, sintió una masa de calor agolparse contra su pecho, abrazándolo cálidamente. Sakura estaba sollozando y sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa de Sasuke, que estaba aún impresionado por la invasión a su espacio personal.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, aceptó con pesar. Lo que le sucedía a él con ella no era culpa de nadie.

Lo observó a través de las pestañas, con los ojos verdes rutilantes.

―Sasuke Uchiha ―pronunció de manera solemne―. En este momento, mi vida parece no tener muchas esperanzas de ser duradera… así que solo quiero decirte que… nunca… yo nunca he dejado de amarte.

Se sentía estulta, necia, imposible ante él que estaba inmaculado como siempre. No pretendía responder, porque no había respuesta a sus ilusiones, ella lo presentía.

Sus orbes ya estaban lacrimosos así que sabía que no sería gran hazaña que se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas. Intentó contenerlas. Ninguno de los dos supo si fue la cercanía o la tensión que estaban atravesando, pero repentinamente ambos estaban mirando los labios del otro, y el beso comenzó.

El acto se fue alimentando de las ansias de ella y el deseo acumulado de él. Cuando alcanzó el punto álgido estaban enredando sus manos en el cuello y los cabellos del otro, hasta que la necesidad de respirar de Sakura los separó.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la arrimó bruscamente a su cuerpo que comenzaba a elevar su temperatura, y entre el asombro de ella y el anhelo de su boca se fundió una novedad entre ellos.

Una nueva forma de expresarse. Más temprano que tarde su boca se volvió aventurera y decidió explorar el cuello y el pecho de la muchacha. Sus manos reposaban en las caderas, ocasionando que se calentara todo lo que había debajo de ellas.

El camino que estaban siguiendo los labios masculinos era marcado por la longitud y suavidad de la piel del delicado cuello, que se abría hacia aquel pecho que prometía aventuras todavía más audaces. Y además, en su mente estaba instalado de manera repetitiva el recuerdo que logró capturar con su Sharingan mientras ella dormía.

Sin titubear y guiado por el arrebato que se arremolinaba en su interior, su boca esquivó la blusa y beso la curva de los senos, que increíblemente le resultaban más que apetitosos. Sentía un impulso desconocido por descubrirlos y tocarlos, acariciarlos de todas las maneras posibles y todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Pero Sakura no estaba siquiera sopesando lo mismo. Posando las manos sobre sus pectorales lo apartó con cuidado. Estaba casi pidiendo disculpas, pero cuando se negó era indiscutible que no cedería.

El moreno estaba fuera de lugar, se había dejado ir, había perdido el control de sus pensamientos y obviamente hacia donde lo dirigían. Solo quería _más_. Con el ceño fruncido la encaró, tratando de comprender por qué lo había _rechazado, _pero ese pensamiento lo enfureció, él no debía pensar en algo como eso. Era irrelevante. Sin duda cabreado, se dio media vuelta y entró al cuarto de baño.

El sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo le recordaba que ella también necesitaba una ducha muy fría para calmar su cuerpo inquieto. Su cara estaba hirviendo por la vergüenza y no entendía muy bien por qué, si ella conocía todo acerca de sexualidad. Al menos lo que respectaba a la teoría lo sabía de pies a cabeza, más que una persona común de su edad. Y no solo en el ámbito estrictamente biológico, conocía todas las implicaciones sociológicas y psíquicas que tenía el sexo. No era ni por asomo malo, era placentero; _casi artístico, todo dependía de los amantes._ Había leído eso en _Icha, Icha Paradise_. Afirmación que en particular consideraba bastante acertada. Debía ser hecho, no temido. Se preguntó si le temía, y concluyó que no, pero sí a lo que pudiese ocurrir después. Sin embargo no le había temido a lo que Sasuke pensara de sus sentimientos, pero eso había sido fruto de la repentina y mortal situación en la que estaban, que la hacía pensar que tenía altas probabilidades de morir. Y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la línea que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos.

No era el momento para pensar en eso. En cambio, para lo que era imperioso que pensara y más valía que rápido, era para la situación de la aldea.

**'''**

―¡Naruto Uzumaki irá a la frontera!

―¡Naruto! ―lo reprendió Tsunade.

―Ni lo pienses, vieja. He dicho, y si esta ha de ser mi última maldita voluntad, tú la respetarás.

La rubia soltó un jadeo de susto, exaltada por la ira y el pánico que le producían las afirmaciones ―que le parecían no menos que brutales― de Naruto.

―¡Niño estúpido! ―rugió, incrédula.

―Naruto… ―empezó Kakashi, en tono cansino y masajeando una de sus sienes.

―Deben volver a confiar en mí. ¿Por qué no quieren volver a confiar en mí? ―preguntó con cara de consternación.

―Porque, muchacho idiota, no has terminado de leer la maldita misiva. Si lo hicieras entenderías que si asomas tu culo por allá Orochimaru comenzará a matar aldeanos a diestra y siniestra. Matará a los familiares de muchos ninja, incluso a ellos, a los que se habían quedado en la villa cuidándolos. ¿Entiendes ahora? ―le gritó al final, totalmente sulfurada.

Agachó la cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras de la Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki era demasiado inquieto, era hiperactivo.

Terminó de leer la carta, más calmado, pero su mente no había cambiado demasiado.

―¿Y? ―gritó―. Se supone que debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados para siempre ―concluyó irónico.

―Está en manos de los Nara, más pronto que tarde ellos nos darán las directrices acerca de lo que debemos hacer. No es mi intención quedarme a ver cómo el malnacido acaba con la aldea.

Shikamaru hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de hospital donde estaban Tsunade y los demás reunidos, alrededor de la cama donde la mujer estaba conectada a una bolsa de suero. Los aliados del Rayo estaban siendo muy amables al permitirles ocupar su aldea durante días tan difíciles como esos.

El rubio no pudo evitar el impulso y tomó a Nara del cuello de su chaqueta, zarandeándolo bruscamente.

―¿Cuál es el plan? Vamos, pensar no lleva tanto tiempo.

El muchacho se lo sacudió y lo fulminó con la mirada, exasperado por las palabras tan poco verídicas que había soltado Naruto. Él sabía muy bien que pensar podía llevarse toda la vida si uno se lo ponía como meta, pero pocos seres humanos realmente se dedicaban a la profundización y a la meditación. Pensaba que era esa precisamente una de las razones, sino la principal, por la que el mundo era tan horriblemente problemático. La gente no pensaba, no pensaba en absolutamente nada, solo se dedicaban a copiar comportamientos que veían en la mayoría; lo socialmente aceptado, lo fácil, lo aparentemente bueno. No se preguntaban los por qué, solo iban a ello como si tal cosa estuviese perfectamente justificada. Reprimió las ganas de darle una extensa reprimenda a Naruto.

―Un túnel ―fue breve, siendo condescendiente con la poca capacidad de esperar de Naruto.

―¡Un túnel! ―exclamó el rubio, como si hubiese dicho: _eureka._

**'''**

Orochimaru se relamió los labios, no podía tener tanta suerte. No, claro que no la tenía, todo aquello era fruto de su pericia.

La pelirroja lo miró a través de los anteojos, nerviosa.

―Orochimaru… Sama.

Éste sonrió ladino, interpretando a fondo su vacilación.

―Karin, tiempo si verte. Me comentaron que no fue nada fácil… a ver, ¿Cuál fue la palabra que utilizaron? ̶ divagó, disfrutando de aquello―. Ah, sí, sí. Atrapar, tuvieron que atraparte. Cosa que, como te imaginarás, me sorprendió mucho. ¿Por qué alguien no querría formar parte de mi gran imperio Shinobi? Es decir, quien no quiere ser parte de la realeza.

Karin sabía del estado puro de maldad y locura en el que se mantenía el Sannin, pero escuchándolo era totalmente consciente de que estaba demente. Su ego se había disparado por los cielos y sus aires de grandeza lo obnubilaban, el poder que tenía estaba logrando su cometido. El poder corrompe, sea quien sea esa persona, tener demasiado poder u ostentarlo durante demasiado tiempo solo traía resultados como ese.

Y más si era alguien como Orochimaru, alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida relegado.

La falsa amabilidad pareció lavarse del rostro blancuzco del hombre, dejando una expresión seria tan repentina que la pelirroja sintió pánico.

―¿Sabes a quienes tengo allá abajo? ―señaló el suelo con el índice.

Karin agrandó los ojos. El hombre mitad serpiente asintió, seguro de que obedecería cada una de sus ordenes.

**'''**

Sakura estaba al borde de un ataque de claustrofobia. Ya no soportaba estar encerrada allí sabiendo lo que sabía. Y para colmo Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra desde hacía ya dos noches, lo cual la hacía sentir sumamente incomoda y molesta. No era obligación suya darle sexo_. _

Pensó un poco en eso. Él ni siquiera la miraba, parecía haber pasado a ser la cosa más insignificante y poco deseable del planeta. Miró al cielo, exasperada por esa clase de pensamientos, su ego estaba sentido, eso era todo. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Que el se pavoneara constantemente a su alrededor para que luego ella lo rechazara? Aceptó con sinceridad que eso era lo que quería, y cuán poco probable era que sucediera otra vez.

Él simplemente había perdido el interés luego del rechazo. Así era él. No tenía una lucha interna, como ella; que pasaba las pocas horas que compartían en la habitación conteniendo las ganas de volver a rozar sus labios.

Sasuke hizo acto de presencia, ya se había bañado y detrás de él entró una mata de pelo rojo con labios brillantes. Karin observó la habitación, miró detenidamente a Sakura y luego, apartándose el cabello del hombro, dio media vuelta y salió de allí con un paso muy exagerado para el gusto de la Haruno.

_Parece que ya le ha perdonado. _Pensó estupefacta, al recordar cómo Sasuke había herido de muerte a la joven que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

―Sasuke-Kun, necesito… ―se detuvo cuando lo vio dirigirle aquellos orbes negros directo a la cara― necesito que hagas que salga a la intemperie. Quiero examinar el terreno, quiero ver cómo se mueven los guardias de Orochimaru ―terminó, ignorando la sensación que le recorría el vientre cuando volvió a mirar sus profundos pozos negros.

―Hm.

_¿Hm?_

―¿Eso es un sí o un no?

―Ya deberías saberlo.

―Pues no, no sé nada, no se absolutamente nada Sasuke. ―y puso un brazo en forma de jarra.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, atento a la brusquedad repentina en las palabras de su antigua compañera de equipo.

―Sí ―respondió con voz grave, zanjando la conversación de una vez. Era la primera vez que hablaban luego de su imperdonable descontrol.

Ella creyó que le reñiría, y estaba dispuesta a reñir en ese momento, estaba muy dispuesta, pero él estaba mudo otra vez. Por alguna razón su sangre se había calentado cuando lo vio entrar recién bañado junto a esa mujer. Cuando se dio cuenta de la posición que había adoptado su cuerpo se dijo mentalmente que aquello podría haber sido una potencial escena de celos. Aquel pensamiento la escarmentó. No, ella no era así. _¿Cierto?_

Ella era una muchacha dulce, inteligente, racional, valiente y sobre todo, _tranquila_. Y estornudó, al terminar ese pensamiento.

**'''**

―¿Sakura, tranquila? ¡Si es una fiera! ¡Es un PUTO MONSTRUO! ―el rubio soltó una risotada.

―¿QUÉ? No hables así de mi flor de cerezo, ¿O.K.? O te voy a… te voy a tener que poner la carota esa tan fea como te dejaré el culo ―balbuceo Lee casi ininteligiblemente, con una cara de enojo exagerada, a la par que alzaba su bebida.

Kakashi y Shikamaru miraron consternados la deplorable escena. No había quedado otra opción. Era eso o arriesgar el plan.

―¿Más sake? ―ofreció Kakashi con resignación, mostrándoles una sonrisita falsa con sus ojos.

―¡Claro, puto pervertido! JAJAJA.

A Kakashi casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas ante aquel insulto, que no sabía si Naruto pretendía volverlo un gesto de amabilidad con las insoportables palmadas que le estaba dando y que amenazaban con expulsarle los pulmones por la boca.

El de cabello gris cruzó una mirada lastimera con Shikamaru, que entendía muy bien que aquella complicada situación era necesaria para salvaguardar el plan que habían urdido. Pero no se animaba a ser parte del circo. Aquellos dos se habían puesto muy irracionales e incapaces de esperar todo lo que requería esperar para atacar. Parecían toros viendo rojo. Si algún otro tomaba esa actitud, la Quinta había dado la orden de que fuesen emborrachados hasta el punto de no poder interferir. Sí, eran tejemanejes muy al estilo de esa problemática mujer, resolvió Shikamaru.

Sin hacer alboroto se levantó de la mesa y se marchó del lugar, decidido a hacer cosas más importantes, como pensar.

―Guy.

Saludó Shikamaru al salir del bar en la aldea del rayo.

―Jovencito Nara. ―correspondió haciendo su peculiar entonación al hablar. Cuando entró al bar y se encontró con aquella escena infame sintió la sangre de la juventud burbujear en sus venas―. ¡LEE!

El antes mencionado no tenía idea ni de su nombre; con los parpados caídos sobre los ojos rojizos, la cabeza bamboleándole sobre los hombros y una sarta de palabrotas sobre la lengua, no había espacio para bestias verdes ni juventudes efímeras.

La bestia de Konoha recorrió el lugar corriendo, se detuvo a unos pasos de los alcoholizados y respiró fuerte, haciendo casi visible y muy sonoro el aire que salió por sus fosas nasales. Jadeó al ver a Kakashi, totalmente despeinado y con el protector de la Hoja en cualquier sitio menos en el habitual. Naruto tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza de éste, acariciándolo como si fuese un perro.

Su rival rodó los ojos con desgana, y de inmediato volvió a cruzarse de brazos como un niño regañado.

―Todos, he dicho TODOS mis MAESTROS han sido unos PUTOS PERVERTIDOS. En serio, no estoy de BROMA ―el hipo hacía que algunas palabras que el rubio no pretendía decir con mayor entonación fuesen soltadas como gritos― ¡Aahh! ¿No me crees? ―se respondió a sí mismo― pues mira a éste, el mejor ejemplo, el tío es tan pero tan PUTO que se pasa leyendo el LIBRO PERVERTIDO del ermitaño pervertido que en paz descanse AMÉN ―y juntó las palmas frente a su rostro como si estuviese haciendo una plegaria, asintió y cerró los ojos.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, horrorizado. Guy no daba crédito.

―Mi maestro… ―intervino Lee, arrastrando la lengua― mi maestro tiene revistas. Hay culos y tetas por todas partes, _sip_, brindemos por los culos y las te… _ahp_, pero ―pareció recordar algo. Guy lo miraba alarmado―, también tiene unas de "caballeros" ―e hizo un gesto pervertido con sus expresivas cejas. Naruto le respondió poniendo cara de asco― _seh_, al viejo le gusta mirar pitos. Brindemos por lo _piiitos_.

―¡BASTA! ―el grito histérico parecía no tener final, fue un intento de opacar la última palabra de su alumno. Guy recorrió como un rayo el corto espacio que aún lo separaba de la mesa donde estaban, gritando como un loco. En aquel momento Lee pareció recobrar un poco de consciencia, pues le tembló hasta el último cabello. Sin embargo, el puñetazo total y endemoniadamente violento que recibió lo devolvió a la inconsciencia.

Los vicios de un shinobi eran, naturalmente, su destrucción.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Abrazos!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Solo quiero decirles una cosa: el SasuSaku es agridulce, y lo agrio viene primero, no permitan que la parte agria les engañe. No en este momento, cuando Sasuke nos ha dado grandes señales de lo que realmente pasa con él. _

_Sí, habrá sasusaku en este capítulo._

¡Qué disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Nuestro miedo al dolor**

Estaba harto de lo que ocurría y cómo estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez era más insoportable, su mente estaba embotada. Estaba sintiendo cosas que no debía estar sintiendo.

Pero ese día estaba sobre pasando el límite. Ella había decidido ducharse a la hora a la que justamente él llegaba de entrenar. Justo antes del anochecer. Volvió a recorrer la habitación, su imagen era la remembranza de un león enjaulado. Aquello le traía demasiadas imágenes a su fuero interno.

Sakura Haruno salió del cuarto de baño en una toalla diminuta, con algunas gotas de agua aún resbalando por su piel. Sasuke entornó los ojos y fue con paso firme a darse una ducha de agua muy fría, dando un portazo tras de sí.

Al día siguiente no estaba de humor para nada. Ella se había pasado toda la noche llorando, secretamente, pero él la había escuchado, en sueños había llamado a sus padres. Y además de todo aquello, tendría que llevarla consigo.

―Sasuke… yo… ―iba a disculparse por hacerlo salir más tarde de lo normal, pero se quedó muda, intentando que él la increpara al menos por curiosidad.

―…

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Sasuke de los silencios, pensó afligida. Ni siquiera una mueca, nada. No podía entender qué hacía ella que le molestaba tanto.

En medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, la luz mortecina de las pequeñas velas flameaba y luchaba por vencerla. Acercándose, vio la figura famélica de aquel pequeño niño que siempre le llevaba la comida a su celda-habitación. Venía con su bata de siempre, una especie de camisola que le cubría las rodillas, el cabello rapado y de unos seis años. Traía la pequeña mesita rodante donde transportaba los platos.

Se quedó impresionada cuando vio su rostro de cerca, una sonrisa inusitada apareció en su pequeña carita, era un niño de rasgos muy suaves, pero estaba muy sucio y parecía cansado. A decir verdad, ella nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Cuando entraba a dejarle la comida ni siquiera la probaba, esos días el hambre no era algo muy presente en su vida. La sonrisa iba dirigida a Sasuke que, aún más sorprendente para ella, le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y lo acarició como usualmente se le hace a los niños; y le correspondió la sonrisa.

Estaba anonadada, y llena de ternura ante la imagen que duró pocos segundos pero fue suficiente para que pudiera apreciar el tono de complicidad que había entre ellos. La sonrisa de Sasuke no parecía haberle llegado a los ojos, fue más bien una de lado, de chico malo, para otro chico malo mucho más pequeño y obviamente demasiado dulce para serlo en realidad.

Con el corazón derretido ante lo que veía, no pudo evitar que sus labios también se curvaran. Esperaba que si ella no se comía lo que le llevaba, al menos se lo comiera él, que estaba tan escuálido. Pensó que era sumamente irónico que fuese ese pequeño quien le llevara de comer. Ese niño estaba en tan deplorables condiciones por obra de Orochimaru. Estaba segura. Quizás con él también hacía experimentos, como lo hizo con Anko. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía increíblemente desolada cuando intentaba siquiera imaginar todas las atrocidades que ocurrían por gente como ese hombre.

Sus ojos casi no lo soportaron, creía que iba a comenzar a llorar cuando volvió a ver la luz del día. No sabía si por lo enceguecedora que le resultaba después de no verla por quien sabía cuanto tiempo; ella creía que una semana, o por la emoción de verse al aire libre.

La imagen que vio la devastó. El parque donde jugaban los niños, la escuela shinobi, las casas, los negocios, todo lo que al menos había seguido funcionando mientras ella estaba afuera estaba totalmente vacío. De manera tétrica, escuchó el rechinar de un columpio al ser balanceado por el viento que soplaba escalofriantemente. A la vida se le había ido el color.

Cuando volvió a enfocar la vista en Sasuke, lo vio dirigirse hacia donde solían entrenar cuando eran niños, en aquellos tiempos ella realmente no conocía qué era la tristeza. Sasuke ya la conocía; Naruto también, y Kakashi.

Tenían algo en común, la pérdida de alguien importante. Pues ella tenía a sus padres aún, o eso quería creer, pero ahora estaba viendo a su aldea venirse abajo, y sobre todas las cosas había visto al amor marcharse ante sus ojos cuando ni siquiera lo entendía muy bien. Y eso era una gran pérdida. No quería comparar el sufrimiento pero, pensó, que últimamente había sido una persona muy desdichada.

Observó a los guardias, que no le prestaron mayor atención, suponía que Sasuke había hablado con Orochimaru para que la dejasen salir. De cierto modo le perturbaba que hubiese esa relación entre ellos. Sasuke allí no era un cautivo, estaba por su propia voluntad. Ella también, pero era diferente. En las ocasiones que había intentado salir los guardias le impedían el paso.

A lo lejos vio una mata de pelo rojo. Estaba sentada esperando a Sasuke. Hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a hacer lo que planeaba.

Comenzó a deambular por el lugar. Observando la situación, la depresión aumentaba y ella se obligaba a tener concentración. A buscar puntos ciegos, enfocar lugares con poca vigilancia. Sintió una punzada en el estomago. Tenía hambre.

Se volvió hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Karin y los encontró comiendo, éste le hizo un gesto levantando un bol lleno de ramen. Al lado de él estaba una aldeana de edad avanzada. Cuando llegó hasta ellos le llamó la atención que Sasuke le diera las gracias a la señora.

―Jovencita, tú estás con estos muchachos, eres una buena ninja, come, come. El futuro de Konoha está en ustedes, nosotros somos solo gente vieja.

―Oh… señora, ustedes también son parte…

La señora la tomó de las manos y la miró a través de sus cansados ojos rodeados de arrugas.

―Queremos paz.

Ante aquello respondió con una profunda reverencia y la vio marcharse. La gente todavía tenía esperanzas. Un nudo se atravesó en su garganta, haciéndole difícil comer. Todo era demasiado triste.

―La… la mayoría de la gente está en… ―intentó decir a los otros dos.

―Están en los límites de Konoha. Han sido trasladados sin cesar. La poca gente que queda aquí es gente que Orochimaru quiere explotar.

Le respondió la pelirroja.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―la vio removerse incomoda por la pregunta.

―Orochimaru me capturó.

No preguntó más.

El día transcurrió así, Sasuke parecía estar entrenando, pero lo que realmente hacía era observar el lugar, cómo se movían y quienes eran los aliados de Orochimaru. Lo estaba haciendo por la gente. El corazón se le encogió, porque había llegado a pensar lo peor de él.

Cuando regresaron ya no tenía muy claras sus decisiones. Ni por qué Sasuke la había llevado, acaso quería restregarle en la cara lo horrible de su situación, y lo poco que ella podía hacer, si lo que había hecho, él llevaba días haciéndolo.

―¿Por qué me llevaste contigo?

―Dijiste que querías ir ―respondió con simplicidad.

―¿Y lo que yo diga es tan importante?

Lo vio darle la cara, con una mirada calma pero que avisaba de una tormenta. Decidió ignorar la sensación de peligro que iba aunada a su tranquilidad, y con ímpetu se atrevió a desafiarlo con la suya. Sus cuerpos hablaban mejor que lo que pudiesen decir en ese momento. Estaban desafiándose.

―Sakura… ―se preguntó para qué le había pedido aquello si luego iba a cuestionarlo por hacer lo que le pedía. No se le ocurría cosa más absurda. Pensó también en preguntarle por qué últimamente le representaba tanta dificultad no reñirle, sin embargo desistió. Una idea fugaz surcó su fuero interno, como una revelación. Idea que se obligó a borrar instantáneamente. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le agradaba que ella simplemente fuese quien era, sin intentar cambiar porque estaba con Sasuke Uchiha―. Pronto los demás estarán aquí. Vendrán a buscarte y te irás con ellos ―se decantó por provocarla, muy en el fondo sabía que sus palabras le harían hervir la sangre y la pondrían mucho más hostil con él.

Sakura puso el grito en el cielo.

―¿ME iré con ellos? Sasuke, estoy comenzando a sentirme muy mal con todo esto ―caminó de un lado a otro y se tocó la cabeza como si estuviese mareada. Él notó la omisión del _kun_― ¿Podrías, de una vez, decirme cuál es tu plan? ¿Es que, de verdad pretendes quedarte aquí con… él?

No pudo evitar que su pregunta le cabreara y le punzara en una parte de su pecho. ¿Estaba ciega acaso?

―Hoy viste a la gente que aún está aquí y… ¿Tú crees que quiero quedarme para aliar fuerzas con Orochimaru? ―habló con dureza―. Supongo que después de todo soy un criminal ―al decirlo observó cuidadosamente la mirada jade, cada movimiento de su rostro, buscando algo…

Se sintió frustrada y avergonzada. Más que nadie creía en la salvación de Sasuke, pero él no había respondido sus interrogantes acerca de por qué estaba allí. Y si no era eso entonces… recordó lo que los despiadados guardias le habían dicho el día que la llevaron a ese lugar. Se reían a carcajadas mientras festejaban que Sasuke Uchiha sería el nuevo cuerpo de su jefe, y que al ser este más fuerte, ellos a través de su sello maldito también lo serían. Había estado luchando por apartar tal idea de sus reflexiones.

―Sasuke, ¿quieres sacrificarte? ―lo soltó casi como un grito ahogado.

Los ojos llenos de miedo y horror casi lo taladran, y ese fue el aviso más certero. Era eso de lo que debía sostenerse para que ella desistiera de estar con él.

―Sí, voy a sacrificarme, Sakura ―pronunció despacio, calculando sus próximas palabras; un gesto típico de quien miente―. Matar a Orochimaru no se puede lograr y quedar con vida. Así que yo lo haré, tomaré esa responsabilidad. Y, escúchame bien… ―mirar sus ojos resquebrajados fue más difícil de lo que pensó― no cambiaré de opinión.

Ella se mantuvo negando con la cabeza, con los ojos perdidos pero fijos en él, diciendo ¿Por qué?

―Esto no sería tan difícil si me hubieses obedecido.

―Oh… ya veo, hacer todo esto mientras nadie se enteraba de nada, ¿Eso hubiese estado bien para ti? ―las lágrimas comenzaron a correr. A Sasuke no le importaba ni ella, ni Naruto, ni Kakashi.

Le dio la espalda, convirtiendo su decepción en furia. No se lo permitiría, aunque la odiase, aunque no le importara, aunque no la quisiera como ella a él. Estaba harta de dejarlo destruirse a sí mismo.

**'''**

Comía con mucho disgusto la comida que le había ofrecido el pequeño Shisuke ―así se llamaba aquel raquítico niñito de ojos tiernos y cara sucia ―, no porque tuviese mal sabor o algo por el estilo, sino por lo molesta que la había dejado Sasuke cuando se marchó por la mañana, casi satisfecho. Le parecía increíble, pero estaba comenzando a creer que él la provocaba, que le gustaba verla echar chispas. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible, no tenía ni siquiera que reflexionar acerca de eso.

Shisuke la observó curioso, era muy raro verla haciendo cualquier cantidad de gestos y muecas, como si él no estuviese a su lado, observándola. El niño se removió un poco incomodo.

Repentinamente ella pronunció su nombre, todavía de mal humor, y éste abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿Por qué me llamas así?

―¿No te llamas así? ―Sakura profirió confundida― ¿Es que acaso Sasuke-kun me ha mentido acerca de eso? ―terminó histérica, casi gritando, comenzando a cabrearse en serio.

El niñito rió por lo bajo, una risita peculiar y casi silenciosa. Sakura no dejaba de parecerle muy chistosa.

―Sí, me llamo Shisuke ―afirmó, sonriente― Sasuke-sama es el único que me llama así.

A la muchacha le sorprendió el "sama", era obvio que entre ellos había una relación que, posiblemente abarcaba el tiempo en el que Sasuke era entrenado por Orochimaru, infirió Sakura.

Se sintió malvada, pero el pequeño Shisuke comenzó a parecerle muy útil para ella. Apartó aquellos pensamientos, rápidamente, y decidió seguir la conversación.

―¿Por qué nadie más te llama por tu nombre? ¿Entonces cómo te llaman?

Tal pregunta no fue menos que despiadada, se acusó a sí misma, luego de conocer la respuesta.

―Ellos… ―Shisuke juntó sus pequeñas manos, y bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Comenzó a sacudirlas entre sí, como si quisiese arrancar el sucio, pero increíblemente no estaban sucias. Sakura le prestó atención a eso― me llaman por nombres que no son el mío. Me dicen gusano asqueroso y-

Sakura lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo, deteniendo sus palabras. Miró hacia donde debía estar el cielo, desmoralizada por la confesión. El niñito tenía el corazón tamborileándole fuerte en el pecho, incluso ella lo sentía. Seguramente no recibía muestras de cariño muy seguido… se corrigió, era obvio que nunca las recibía.

Las pequeñas manos, de deditos todavía más pequeños, le acariciaron la mejilla, secándole una lagrima que se había escapado y a cambio, le otorgó una sonrisa sincera que le desbarató el corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había pasado todo el día interactuando con el pequeño, que era muy avispado, pero tenía unas deficiencias terribles en cuanto a conocimiento del lenguaje. No sabía si aquello le traería problemas, pero no había reparado en ello hasta que vio llegar a Sasuke.

Estaba terminando de aclararle el jabón, restregándole la carita con cuidado y pidiéndole que alzara los brazos y que por favor no la mojara más. Cuando se sintió satisfecha al ver toda la suciedad lejos de él, decidió cubrirlo con una toalla. Al salir, ambos se encontraron con un Sasuke con una mirada que Sakura tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, y que no sabía cómo explicar.

Sentado sobre el lecho, tenía toda la pinta de haberlos estado escuchando jugar con el agua. Al pequeño niño lo llamó con los ojos, y a ella le dedicó una mirada que pareció interminable.

―¿Tienes ropa limpia? ―le preguntó en un tono de voz tan bajo, manteniendo su complicidad, que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar.

El niño asintió.

―Te llevaré a tu habitación ―esta vez Sakura pudo escuchar claramente, y los vio marcharse. El pequeño, antes de irse, le había dedicado una sonrisa.

El niño le generaba tanta paz.

Esa noche transcurrió en un silencio agradable. Un silencio poco usado.

Sin embargo la tormenta que ocupaba su cabeza cada madrugada era algo inevitable. Cada noche tenía pesadillas acerca del paradero de sus padres, cada mañana despertaba sintiéndose culpable por estar viva, porque aún le ardía la sensación de haberlos visto decapitados en la frontera. Solo unos minutos después caía en cuenta de que no era esa su realidad, o eso rogaba.

Esa noche fue distinta, soñó con una pequeña mano que tomaba la suya. Contrario a los días anteriores, ese había sido un sueño extrañamente feliz. Sí, le pareció que ya le resultaba una sensación extraña o ajena, como un recuerdo de la niñez.

Y repentinamente el sueño abandonó su cuerpo, no quería tener los ojos cerrados un minuto más, así que se sentó abrazando sus piernas; mirando detalladamente el perfil de su compañero. Cada línea le parecía perfecta; cada pestaña, cada negro y cada blanco en su rostro; hasta la sombra creada por la llama de la vela. Todo, cada cosa de él le resultaba extraordinariamente hermosa y digna de ser amada. Aunque él no la amase, o no quisiera dejarse amar, lo que fuera.

Su pecho comenzó a doler, el lado izquierdo de él. Su amor era incondicional, lo amaba aunque todos pudiesen pensar que él no lo merecía. Aunque lo racional fuese que no se debe amar a alguien como él.

Pero ¿Quiénes eran todos? No eran nada. Ella no viviría para complacer a nadie más que a sí misma, por egoísta que sonara. Sería totalmente desdichada si de verdad, dejase de luchar por él.

Debajo de los parpados, los ojos de Sasuke no veían ensoñaciones nocturnas, sino la cara de Sakura en ese momento, se la imaginaba mirándolo, podía sentir sus leves respiraciones y cómo se alteraban por el llanto. No pudo siquiera intentar dormir sabiendo que ella estaba en ese estado. Sus nervios se crispaban y su mente se embotaba con imágenes que no quería en su cabeza y que había estado esquivando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios ella lo encontraba digno de ser amado? Ya no era el chico genio de los Uchiha, de doce años y admirado por todos por su grandioso linaje. Ahora era un criminal, una gran cantidad de odio y de errores. Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente. Recordó cómo Shisuke le había contado, con una gran sonrisa, lo _feliz_ que se había sentido pasando el tiempo con ella. Recordó que aquellas palabras las pudo entender a un nivel muy elevado, él sabía de qué hablaba el chico. Ella podía hacer feliz a cualquiera. Y, naturalmente, se obligó a desechar tal idea, porque era impropia de alguien como él. Porque lo hacía débil.

Pensó en su plan, en alejarse de una vez por todas, ¿Seguía siendo esa su mejor opción? ¿Seguía siendo la única salida?

Respiró profundamente, y sintió la mirada de ella clavada en su rostro. No abrió los ojos.

―Sasuke-kun. Déjame entrar… por favor.

Lo dijo tan bajito, de una manera tan sentida y llena de emociones, que le dolió hasta el último pedazo de su alma. Estaba aterrado.

Dejarla entrar sería arriesgar demasiado.

Abrió los ojos, inclinando su rostro lograba ocultarlo entre los mechones de cabello.

―Sakura… es muy tarde.

Sakura no sabía si se refería a la hora o a su situación, pero decidió tomarlo por donde le convenía.

―No, yo todavía tengo estos sentimientos por ti, y dudo, que algún día pueda alejarlos de mí. Es muy duro pensar en no poder entregártelos. Si tú me dejas…

Ella tragó saliva, intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo en su garganta. La miró, de reojo, observando el miedo que había en sus orbes con solo la posibilidad de que él la dejara atrás.

Ella tenía miedo. Él también. Ella no quería que él se fuera, él no quería perderla.

Pero había una diferencia, la chica se arriesgaba a sentir eso, abiertamente lo elegía. Él no, no era tan valiente, no se atrevía a dar el paso que le permitiría a ella poder luego alejarse y dañarlo. Perder a alguien era muy doloroso, y quizás ella no lo entendía, pensó él.

―Sasuke-kun ―miró sus labios, que le parecían muy bonitos. Se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos de su beso, de lo que sentía al estar ambos nuevamente cerca. Las nuevas sensaciones, las nuevas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

La vio situarse de pie frente a él, desde abajo le obsequió una mirada que a Sakura le rompió el corazón. Tanto dolor. Tanta necesidad de amor oculta en el odio.

Se agachó sobre las piernas de él y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, quedando frente a frente. No hubo rechazo por su parte, así que no perdió la oportunidad de poder levantar su mano, confiada en que no la detendría, y acariciar su rostro.

―No soy bueno, Sakura.

Podía casi acariciar el dolor con solo tocarlo. Dios, aquella era un alma destrozada por la pérdida. Y se creía malo, poco merecedor. Su corazón se encogió.

Lo amaba locamente, lo amaba por lo que era, sin importar nada más, ella sabía que alguien que sufría de esa manera no podía ser malo. Solo se había equivocado tomando sus decisiones.

Se acercó, con los ojos casi cerrados pero todavía observando sus atractivos rasgos. Rozó su nariz, delicadamente. Paseó la mano hasta su cuello, llegando hasta la nuca. Le otorgó un pequeño beso en el pómulo derecho y lo vio cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente. Volvió a incitarlo, esta vez rozando apenas sus labios contra los de él. Cuando lo sintió entreabrirlos, una ola de calor enrejó a su corazón, él estaba buscando más. Sin ejercer presión siguió provocándolo, acariciándole la nuca y subiendo al cuero cabelludo, pero nunca dándole un verdadero beso.

Sasuke no soportó mas y atrapó primero uno de los labios, absorbiéndolo lentamente, degustando su sabor. Subió una de sus manos recorriendo toda la pierna, que era muy suave y le acariciaba más a él que él a ella. Deleitado por el tacto subió y bajó un par de veces, hasta que pasando por los delgados brazos se detuvo en el cuello.

El beso se tornó demandante. Con un ritmo que les permitía respirar pero que aún así exigía y reclamaba lo que quería. La húmeda lengua de él la embriagó por completo, y la estremeció, no conocía a ese Sasuke, no sabía que la deseara tanto. Estaba impresionada por lo insistente que eran las caricias sobre su cintura, una y otra vez le masajeaba la curva que bajaba hasta las caderas. La humedad estaba reclamando otras partes de su cuerpo y se obligó a llevarlo a él por el mismo camino.

Con delicadeza descendió con caricias hasta su pecho, mientras lo hacía le mordió levemente el labio inferior y lo escuchó gruñir. No sabía qué había hecho, pero Sasuke se había intensificado y la había presionado contra su cuerpo, podía sentir la erección debajo de su entrepierna. Gimió sin poder controlarlo y, cuando lo hizo él respiró fuerte, como si luchase por no descontrolarse en una situación ya de por sí bastante fuera de control para él.

¿En qué iba a terminar todo aquello? Si seguían así… Sakura intentó calmarlo, disminuyendo el ritmo y sintiéndolo aún demandante contra sí. Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano, mientras convertía el ardiente beso en pequeños besitos que alternaba con calientes invasiones de su lengua. Las caricias de él se habían detenido, estaba a la expectativa pero aún receptivo. Parecía disfrutarlo mucho, como un sediento en un oasis. La Haruno se preguntó si ella poseía todo ese poder sobre él.

La abrazó por la cintura, separándose de su boca y tomando su cuello, igualmente deseoso. Alternadamente lo olía y se hundía en su perfume. Sakura estaba extasiada. Sentía que le otorgaba calma.

Le correspondió y le abrazó. Ambos intentaban sosegar sus cuerpos.

―Quiero que me permitas esto.

―...

―Prometo no interferir en tus planes, lo prometo, pero… por favor ―repitió, cuando no hubo respuesta. Un pequeño beso sobre su clavícula fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

―Está bien.

* * *

Acerca del manga.

Tengo que decirles que sigo amando el SasuSaku**.** No por masoquismo, no por cinismo. Por la nostalgia en los ojos de él y la complicidad que ha quedado implícita en sus palabras hacia ella. Porque él nunca se olvidó de Sakura. Y viendo en retrospectiva sus actitudes, nosotros no tenemos ni idea de lo muy importantes que han sido las palabras de la confesión de la chica para él. El significado del "Gracias" dicho hace muchos capítulos, resuena hoy.

Paz.


End file.
